


A letter to Santa

by Annekelle_Vosu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annekelle_Vosu/pseuds/Annekelle_Vosu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A boy is writing to Santa. He starts quite rudely. Santa has never gifted him anything...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A letter to Santa

Hey Santa, you're a batty guy,  
You've never gifted me a thing.  
And that's because of lie,  
You know, of lies I'm king.

My parents wish I didn't lie,  
And I am sure this is useless  
I wish I were a bit more sly,  
Just there was more sureness.

My parents wish I studied better,  
No chance, I'd rather say.  
I wish I had more anger  
-A chance to get a sway.

My parents wish I had a friend,  
I don't know what they do mean.  
I wish I had lots of chips to spend,  
Then I'd rather buy a teen.

He'd be my slave for ever,  
He'd clean my shoes, and so on...  
But there's a problem here:  
He'd just be like a pawn.

He'd never tell a secret,  
He'd never spare me,  
He'd never share a biscuit,  
And this is not because of fee.

So I don't wanna be a lier,  
I don't want to be irate,  
I don't wanna be a slier,  
I just wanna have a mate.

And all I wish that  
Everyone forgave me,  
Oh, I was like a rat!  
A rat... Don't wanna be!

And I wish my parents didn't worry.  
Oh, Santa, I am so sorry!


End file.
